


ride with me through the memories inside of me

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exchanging Stories, Future Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kid Fic, Memories, Skinny has a daughter AU, Skinny killed himself and left a daughter behind, bit more than 15 years post current canon, but the emphasis is on the attempt to comfort, implied Bob Andrews/Jelena Charkova, some general background growing up stuff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Justus, Peter und Bob bekommen unerwarteten Besuch auf dem Schrottplatz – von einem Mädchen auf der Suche nach Informationen über ihren Vater. Über Skinny Norris.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	ride with me through the memories inside of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiargo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pretty Toxic Revolver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620375) by [Tiargo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo). 



> Irgendwie scheine ich im Moment hauptsächlich durch anderer Leute Stories inspiriert zu werden. Das hier baut irgendwie auf "Pretty Toxic Revolver" auf (auch wenn ich einige Details etwas gebeugt habe), und der Titel ist entsprechend aus dem gleichnamigen Song von Machine Gun Kelly.

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag in Rocky Beach. Zusammen mit Peter und Bob machte Justus gerade die regelmäßige Inventur auf dem Schrottplatz.

Eigentlich war er aus Rocky Beach weggezogen, doch als Onkel Titus nach einem schweren Unfall im Rollstuhl saß und Tante Mathildas Rheuma schlimmer wurde, hatte er das Jurastudium abgebrochen und war zurück gekommen, um sich um den Familienbetrieb zu kümmern. Sein Examen hatte er ein paar Jahre später doch noch gemacht, mithilfe von Online-Vorlesungen, und nebenbei noch ein Psychologiestudium begonnen. Was dazu führte, dass er neben der Arbeit auf dem Schrottplatz noch als Berater tätig war – jetzt war _er_ es, der von Cotta um Hilfe gebeten wurde, und nicht mehr andersherum.

Was dem alten Inspektor ganz schön auf die Nerven ging – vor allem, weil er sich im täglichen Geschäft schon mit Peter herum schlagen musste, der nach dem Abschluss zur Polizei gegangen war und vor zwei Jahren vom Streifendienst zur Kripo gewechselt hatte. Nun saß er tatsächlich nur ein Büro von Cotta entfernt. Peter witzelte immer, dass Cotta seitdem den nahen Tag seiner Rente umso mehr herbeisehnte.

Und da Bob für die Los Angeles Post arbeitete, lebten sie tatsächlich alle noch (beziehungsweise wieder) in Rocky Beach. Und auch wenn das Leben nicht ganz so verlaufen sein mochte, wie sie es vielleicht mal geplant hatten, so waren sie doch damit zufrieden. Und wenn Justus seine Freunde für die Inventur einspannen konnte, umso besser.

Es war also ein ganz normaler Tag. Peter und Bob hatten gerade beschlossen, Pause zu machen und lehnten in der Freiluftwerkstatt an der Werkbank, während Justus noch eine Kiste mit alten Schallplatten durchging. 

Eine Bewegung am Tor ließ ihn den Kopf heben.

Ein Mädchen kam über den Platz, sah sich suchend um, und steuerte dann zielstrebig auf Justus zu. Sie war vielleicht fünfzehn oder sechzehn, wirkte jedoch erwachsener. Die viel zu große Jeansjacke, die sie trug, die Ärmel hochgekrempelt, brachte irgendeine Erinnerung in Justus zum Klingen, doch er konnte sie nicht einordnen.

Er legte das Klemmbrett mit der Inventurliste zur Seite, doch bevor er sich erkundigen konnte, ob er ihr helfen konnte, fragte das Mädchen: „Bist du Justus Jonas?“

Neugierig musterte Justus sie. Sie klang seltsam kühl, beinahe feindselig. Irgendetwas an ihr irriterte ihn, vom Tonfall über die fast farblosen grauen Augen bis zu den unordentlich zusammengebundenen blonden Haaren.

Er nickte, und ihr Blick huschte zu der Werkbank hinter ihm. „Ist einer von denen zufällig Peter Shaw oder Bob Andrews?“, wollte sie wissen.

So langsam bekam Justus eine Ahnung, wohin dieses Gespräch führen könnte. Es war zwar lange her, dass sie ihren letzten gemeinsamen Fall bearbeitet hatten, aber ab und an kamen immer noch hilfesuchende Personen zu ihnen. 

Seine Freunde schienen hellhörig geworden zu sein, denn im nächsten Moment kamen sie zu ihnen herüber. Bob stellte sich und Peter vor, ehe er sich erkundigte: „Und womit können wir dir helfen?“

Das Mädchen fixierte ihn eindringlich, und wieder kam sie Justus älter vor, als sie war. „Ich will, dass ihr mir alles erzählt, was ihr über meinen Vater wisst.“ Der Satz klang nicht wie eine Bitte.

„Tut mir leid“, entschuldigte Bob sich, „Aber wir arbeiten nicht mehr als Detekt-“

„Ihr sollt ja auch nicht ermitteln“, fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „Ihr sollt mir nur sagen, was ihr über ihn wisst!“ Die erwachsene Fassade hatte Risse bekommen, und Justus wurde von der leisen Verzweiflung überrascht, die darunter zum Vorschein kam.

„Wie heißt dein Vater denn?“, mischte sich jetzt Peter ein. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren etwas entwickelt, was Bob manchmal scherzhaft als „Freund-und-Helfer-Stimme“ bezeichnete – freundlich, sanft und mit einem beruhigenden Unterton.

Doch bei dem Mädchen schien sie nicht zu wirken. Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der sagte, dass sie ganz genau merkte, was er da versuchte. Sie sah Justus an, und sagte dann, als müsste sie die beiden Worte über ihre Lippen zwingen: „Skinny Norris.“

Der Name schlug ein wie eine Bombe, und Justus musste sich erst einmal setzen. Sofort huschte sein Blick über ihr Gesicht, und ja, da war die Ähnlichkeit. Die grauen Augen, die ihm gleich aufgefallen waren, aber auch die hohen Wangenknochen, die schmale Nase, das Kinn. Sie sah ihrem Vater sehr ähnlich, jetzt, wo Justus darauf achtete.

Und auch die abgetragene Jeansjacke fiel plötzlich an ihren Platz, und nur um seine Vermutung zu bestätigen suchte er nach den vertrauten Merkmalen. Der Blutfleck am Kragen, dunkel und eingetrocknet; ein Brandloch an der Brusttasche. Den schlecht genähten Riss am Ärmel konnte er nicht sehen, aber er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er noch da wäre, würde sie die Ärmel herunter rollen.

Peter fand als erster seine Stimme wieder. „Lass uns rüber zum Haus gehen, ja?“, schlug er vor. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns lieber hinsetzen.“

Das Mädchen nickte. Schweigend überquerten sie den Platz, wobei Justus erst einmal seine Gedanken sortieren musste.

Er hatte gewusst, dass Skinny eine Tochter hatte. Die ersten Gerüchte waren aufgekommen, als er gerade seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte und weggezogen war, weshalb er damals nicht viele Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte. Später hatte Peter es ihnen jedoch bestätigt, er hatte einen Polizeibericht gelesen, in dem sie vorgekommen war. Aber irgendwie war es trotzdem immer surreal gewesen, die Vorstellung von Skinny Norris als Vater.

Bob verschwand im Haus, zweifellos um ihnen etwas zu trinken zu holen, während Peter, Justus und das Mädchen sich an den alten Gartentisch auf der Veranda setzten.

„Du bist Skinnys Tochter“, wiederholte Justus. Immer noch konnte er es nicht ganz glauben.

Sie nickte. Zunächst schien sie nichts weiter dazu sagen zu wollen, entschied sich dann jedoch um. „Ich habe abwechselnd bei ihm und bei meiner Mutter gewohnt“, erklärte sie leise. Offenbar kostete es sie einige Überwindung, persönliche Details preis zu geben. „Bis er… bis vor fünf Jahren, als...“

Ihre Stimme verlor sich, aber Justus wusste, was sie meinte.

Bis Skinny sich vor fünf Jahren umgebracht hatte. Peter hatte in jener Nacht keinen Dienst gehabt, doch er hatte den Bericht am nächsten Tag gelesen, und ihnen später alles erzählt.

Dass Skinny sich erschossen hatte, in der Küche seiner kleinen Wohnung. Dass er offenbar einfach am Küchentisch gesessen und sich den Lauf eines Revolvers in den Mund gesteckt hatte, während seine Tocher nebenan schlief. 

Offenbar erinnerte Peter sich ebenfalls noch an die Details, denn er fragte vorsichtig nach: „Du hast ihn gefunden, oder?“

Sie nickte, und Justus wollte es sich nicht einmal vorstellen. Es war schon schlimm genug, zu wissen, dass seine Eltern tot waren. Wie viel schlimmer musste es da sein, mitten in der Nacht von einem lauten Knall wach zu werden und feststellen zu müssen, dass der eigene Vater sich umgebracht hatte?

„Alles, was ich von ihm habe, sind die Jacke, zwei Fotos und ein paar Geschichten darüber, wie er sich früher mit euch angelegt hat.“ Ein kurzes, spöttisches Lächeln zuckte über ihr Gesicht, das Justus unheimlich vertraut war. „Und sein Messer, aber nur, weil meine Mom nichts davon weiß.“

Bob kam mit einer Kanne Eistee und einem Tablett Gläser. Er schenkte ihnen ein, bevor er sich dazu setzte und Skinnys Tochter nachdenklich ansah. „Was willst du wissen?“

Sie sah auf ihre Hände hinab, drehte das Glas auf dem Tisch, zog an einem losen Faden am Jackenärmel.

„Wer war er? Was war er für ein Mensch?“, fragte sie, beinahe zögernd. Als wollte sie die Antwort nicht wirklich wissen.

Justus konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Ihr musste bewusst sein, dass es nicht nur positives über Skinny Norris zu sagen gab – und dass sie gerade den Menschen gegenüber saß, die ihn früher als ihren _Erzfeind_ bezeichnet hatten.

Justus wechselte einen Blick mit seinen Freunden. Keiner von ihnen schien so wirklich zu wissen, was er darauf sagen sollte. Also blieb die Sache wohl erstmal wieder an ihm hängen. Doch ausnahmsweise wollte auch ihm keine Formulierung einfallen.

„Skinny“, setzte er an, „dein Vater, er- er war kompliziert. Er neigte dazu, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.“

Er erinnerte sich zurück, wie beschrieb man Skinny Norris? In seinem Kopf jagten sich die Bilder – Skinny, der an seinem Wagen lehnte und rauchte; Skinny begleitet von einem Cowboy und vier Hunden; Skinny der am Ufer stand und ihnen nachwinkte, während Dingo Townes Hausboot davon schwamm; Skinny mit einem Baseballschläger über der Schulter und einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er dachte an die dreckige kleine Wohnung in Little Rampart, an das Freeman-Gelände, an Skinnys Schreie als er mit dem Taser malträtiert worden war und ihre Namen doch nicht preis gegeben hatte.

„Skinny hatte Probleme mit seinen Eltern“, erklärte er, versuchte all die Details in eine sinnvolle Reihenfolge zu bringen, „Und wahrscheinlich auch mit sich selbst. Er war immer wieder in illegale Geschäfte verwickelt.“ Justus schüttelte sacht den Kopf, unerwartet erfasste ihn etwas, das beinahe nach Trauer schmeckte. „Irgendwie hat er immer die falschen Entscheidungen getroffen. Hat sich mit Gangstern eingelassen, ist immer weiter abgerutscht.“

Skinnys Tochter lauschte schweigend, den Blick gesenkt. Abwesend kratzte sie an ihrem schwarzen Nagellack herum. 

Eine Taschenlampe tauchte vor Justus‘ innerem Auge auf, und er musste lächeln. „Früher hat er seine Sachen ständig mit seinen Initalen gekennzeichnet“, erzählte er, „SN. Überall. Wir haben ihn das Schreckensbleiche Nervenbündel genannt, weil wir Zeuge werden durften, wie er aus einem Gespensterschloss Reißaus genommen hat.“

Auch über das Gesicht des Mädchens huschte ein Lächeln und sie sah auf. „Das hat er später immer noch gemacht“, sagte sie leise, zog ein Springmesser aus der Tasche hervor. Justus merkte, dass Peter schon einen Tadel auf den Lippen hatte (das man solche Messer eigentlich nicht führen durfte und so weiter), ihn sich aber verkniff.

Mit den Fingerspitzen strich sie über den metallenen Griff, in den jemand nicht besonders fachmännisch _S.N._ eingraviert hatte. 

„Er war kein schlechter Mensch“, stellte Bob sanft fest. „Er hat mir das Leben gerettet.“

Die Finger des Mädchens verkrampften sich unwillkürlich um den Messergriff, die Knöchel traten weiß hervor, und das Lächeln fiel von ihren Zügen. „Aber warum hat er mich dann alleine gelassen?“, entfuhr es ihr unerwartet bitter.

Justus musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Ja, das war wohl der Kern des Problems. Und es war ja nicht so, als könnte er es nicht verstehen. Er hatte diese Frage selbst durchgemacht, damals, als er für einige Tage geglaubt hatte, seine Eltern wären noch am Leben und hätten sich nach Venezuela abgesetzt. 

Doch ihm wollte keine Antwort einfallen. Damals hatte er vergeblich nach einer gesucht, und auch heute konnte er keine Erklärung finden. Unerwartet stieg Wut in ihm auf – auf Skinny, denn egal was in ihm vorgegangen sein mochte, seine Tochter hatte recht. Er hatte sie zurück gelassen.

„Gegen ihn ist damals Haftbefehl erlassen worden“, meldete Peter sich plötzlich zu Wort. Überrascht sahen Justus und Bob zu ihm hinüber. Davon hatte er ihnen noch gar nichts erzählt. „Wegen versuchten Mordes.“ Einen Moment schwieg er, offenbar um sich zu erinnern. „Eine Freundin von ihm ist erschlagen worden, und er hat versucht ihren Exfreund umzubringen. Er wäre ziemlich lange hinter Gitter gegangen.“

Zu Justus‘ großer Überraschung schlich sich bei dieser Nachricht ein kleines Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Mädchens. „Marie“, sagte sie leise, „Ich erinnere mich an sie.“

Doch schon im nächsten Moment war die Traurigkeit zurück und sie seufzte leise. „Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wo ihr Grab ist. Dabei haben wir da früher manchmal gesessen.“

„Das kann ich rausfinden“, bot Bob an und hoffnungsvoll sah das Mädchen zu ihm hinüber.

„Wirklich?“

Bob lachte. „Recherchen sind mein Fachgebiet.“

Wieder lächelte sie vorsichtig. „Richtig.“ Kurz nestelte sie an der Brusttasche mit dem Brandloch herum, holte dann ein schmales rechteckiges Stück Pappe hervor, und Justus wusste sofort, was es war. „ _Die drei Detektive_ “, las sie langsam vor, mit einem spöttischen Unterton, der so vertraut klang, „ _Drei ???. Erster Detektiv: Justus Jonas. Zweiter Detektiv: Peter Shaw. Recherchen und Archiv: Bob Andrews._ Die hatte er immer hier in der Tasche, mit den Zigaretten zusammen.“

Unwillkürlich fragte Justus sich, warum zum Teufel Skinny ihre Visitenkarte so in Ehren gehalten haben sollte, doch vielleicht war es nur logisch. Schließlich hatte es früher beinahe an Bessessenheit gegrenzt, wie sie versucht hatten, sich gegenseitig ein Schnippchen zu schlagen.

„Er hat uns ein paar Mal ganz schön verarscht, wusstest du das?“ Bob betrachtete immer noch die Karte.

Diesmal lachte das Mädchen ehrlich, und Justus stellte fest, dass sie das Lachen von ihrer Mutter geerbt haben musste. Oder Skinny hatte in seiner Gegenwart einfach nie richtig gelacht. „Ja, das weiß ich. Da war irgendeine Geschichte mit einem Gemälde, und etwas über einen Gedächtnisverlust? Und über Puppen?“

„Oh Gott, erinnere mich nicht an den Gedächtnisverlust“, seufzte Bob und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, was sie nur erneut zum Lachen brachte. 

„Skinny war intelligent“, erklärte Justus, „Intelligent genug um uns wirklich ins Rotieren zu bringen. Aber aus manchen Sackgassen kommt man mit Intelligenz alleine nicht heraus.“ Er hatte das Gefühl, so langsam Skinnys Beweggründe zu fassen zu kriegen. „Als Jugendlicher haben seine Eltern ihn in eine Kadettenanstalt gesteckt, und ich glaube, dass es ihm dort nicht gut ergangen ist. Vielleicht war der Gedanke, in den Knast zu müssen, zusammen mit all den anderen Problemen, einfach zu viel.“

Seufzend nickte das Mädchen. „Ja, vielleicht“, stimmte sie leise zu. „Und er wusste ja, dass ich bei meiner Mom gut aufgehoben bin.“

Für einen Moment war Stille, eine beinahe friedliche, abgeklärte Stille.

Dann wollte sie wissen: „Wie war das damals? Mit dem Gemälde, meine ich, und mit den Puppen? Ich erinnere mich kaum noch an die Geschichten.“

Schmunzelnd wechselte Justus einen Blick mit seinen Freunden. Im Nachhinein betrachtet waren es wirklich nette Anekdoten, und er schätzte, es gab keinen Grund, sie nicht mal wieder zu erzählen. 

Also holte er tief Luft, kramte die Fakten aus dem Gedächtnis hervor und begann zu erzählen. „Es war so, hier auf dem Schrottplatz sollte eine Versteigerung stattfinden...“

~*~

Am Ende saßen sie fast bis zum Abend auf der Veranda. Die Inventur würde an einem anderen Tag stattfinden müssen, und Justus musste die Geschichten nur selten unterbrechen, um einem Kunden zu Hilfe zu kommen. 

Bob musste noch zweimal nach drinnen gehen um frischen Eistee zu holen, und Justus hörte durchs gekippte Küchenfenster wie er mit Jelena telefonierte um ihr zu sagen, dass er es nicht zum Abendessen nach Hause schaffen würde.

Doch nicht nur Justus, Peter und Bob erzählten, sie erfuhren im Gegenzug auch ganz neue Dinge über ihren alten Erzfeind.

Als schließlich das beharrliche Vibrieren eines Handys Peters Bericht über ihren Fall _Toteninsel_ unterbrach, hatte Justus sich schon fast daran gewöhnt, dass das viel zu erwachsene Mädchen vor ihnen Skinny meinte, wenn sie _mein Dad_ sagte.

„Ich muss nach Hause“, erklärte sie, nachdem sie doch ihr Handy zur Hand genommen hatte und die Nachrichten gelesen hatte, die sicherlich von ihrer Mutter kamen. „Danke, für...“, sie stockte, schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, „Für die Geschichten.“

„Gerne“, erwiderte Justus ernsthaft, und seine Freunde nickten zustimmend.

Sie verabschiedeten sich, und Justus hatte das unerwartete Bedürfnis, sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Wir hätten damals zur Beerdigung gehen sollen“, stellte Bob leise fest, während sie Skinnys Tochter hinterher sahen, wie sie langsam die Straße hinunter verschwand, die viel zu große Jeansjacke über den Schultern, Skinnys Messer und ihre Visitenkarte in der Tasche.

„Hätten wir“, stimmte Peter mit einem Seufzen zu.

Auch Justus nickte.

Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sie das Mädchen nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen hatten.


End file.
